


Safe and Sound

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Five years after the events in Temsik Park, it’s Alma’s birthday and Cabanela can’t shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen. A blizzard is brewing but he’s never not trusted his instincts and isn’t going to let that stop him. Post game. Spoilers.





	

Cabanela was tense. Worst of all he didn’t know why and that was enough to cause annoyance on its own. He should be relaxed, reveling in victory after closing a difficult case. The paperwork was a bore but even that was nearly complete in spite of the agitation plaguing him all day.

His gaze drifted to the empty desk across from his. There was no distraction to be found there; Jowd had the day off for Alma’s Birthday. Alma’s Birthday … There was something … some thought trying to grab his attention but gone the moment he tried to focus on it.

With a twirl of his pen, Cabanela turned his attention back to the report in front of him. He signed it with a flourish and leaned back stretching out his legs. Then suddenly he sat up straight, reached for the phone and was dialing a number before he even realised what he was doing.

One ring … two … three … four … five … The tension was rising again and he was about to hang up when there was a breathless “Hello?”

“Alma, are you all right?”

“Cabanela? Yes of course. I’m afraid you almost missed me. I was just going out on an errand before the weather gets worse.”

“Eeerrands on your special day? What is Jowd doing?” he drawled. Relief flooded him. She was clearly fine; what had he expected?

“I’m meeting him actually.” He could hear the smile in her voice. Everything was as it should be. Nearly.

“Well then, Haaappy Birthday. I’m sorry I can’t make it. Are you sure you don’t want-”

“Please don’t worry about it. I’d much rather know you’re safe at home than risking a blizzard just to come see us. Honestly I wasn’t even going to go out, but Jowd insisted and we won’t be long. Please go home soon too.”

“I know when I’ve lost. Make sure Jowd spoils you. I’d hate to see him leaving me all the paperwork go to waste.” He grinned as her tinkling laugh filled his ears.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he pays for that. But, I had better go. We’ll see you Saturday for lunch?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” and with that they hung up.

Unfortunately the relief the call brought him didn’t last. As the afternoon wore on to a close he became less and less able to ignore the twisting feeling in his gut. His senses were on high alert and he just knew, knew something bad was going to happen. It was a feeling he knew all too well and one that had saved him several times.

He glanced out the window. Snow was falling gently. There was time. He could make it. Alma would scold him, _if she was able_ , the treacherous thought flitted through his mind and with that he sprung up from his chair. It wasn’t exactly a plan, but any action was enough to make him feel better and with that he was leaping out the door.

Plan? No. Action? Yes. Well thought out action? No. If it wasn’t for the fear gripping him Cabanela would already be regretting his choices. The snow started out gentle enough, pleasant even, but he hadn’t gone far before it was coming down fast in big clumpy flakes.Visibility was already poor and getting poorer. For the first time he almost regretted never learning to drive. His bike carried him well but it was getting harder and harder; he’d have to walk soon. Driving in these conditions would’ve been a bad idea as well but at least he would have been warm.

This was stupid and he knew it. He pulled his scarf tighter around him and squinted into the snow. It was blowing into his face now, a constant sting and he could barely see. Maybe he should stop, find somewhere to duck into. He couldn’t. His instincts were screaming at him and he hadn’t come this far in the last five years by ignoring them. And so he pressed on.

At last. The house stood in front him. A soft glow barely visible in the snow shone from the windows. He staggered through the snow all grace forgotten in the awful snow and fear that grew more and more as he approached the door. He banged hard on the door and waited  Seconds seemed to take an eternity to pass. An image of Alma’s lifeless body rose in his mind’s eye. He swallowed and knocked on the door again. _Gods please. I’ve never doubted my instincts before, but let them be wrong this time._ He raised his hand to knock again or open the door - he didn’t know which, but the door opened before he could do either and there she should stood in the warm light that now flooded out.

Relief coursed through him and he felt his legs go weak. She was _okay_. She was _alive_. He wanted to sink to the ground right there, but kept his cool.

Alma was alive and staring at him in shock. “Cabanela! What on earth are you doing here?” She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside into the blessed warmth.

Tension took over again as another thought crossed his mind. Alma must have seen it in his face because she suddenly looked worried too.

“Where’s Jowd?” He asked tightly.

“Upstairs. With Kamila. She’s had the flu the past few days. She’s doing much better today but you know how he dotes …” She looked at him with wide worry-filled eyes and he wanted to kick himself. Of course she was worried. She must be thinking something had happened. “What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

“No. Everything is fine. Juuust fine.” They were safe. Safe. But,  ye gods how was he was going to explain his way out of this one?

“Was someone at the door?”

Cabanela snapped to attention at the booming voice. Yes there he was. Jowd entered the hall, but stopped dead at seeing the dripping detective standing in his home. They stared at each other and for the first time that day Cabanela felt the fear truly drain from him. They _were_ both here. They were _both_ _safe_. Nothing had happened.

The moment didn’t last. Jowd strode forward nearly running as Cabanela’s knees buckled. He started to fall but Jowd caught and lowered him carefully to the ground. Cabanela shivered against him as cold and adrenaline took over. Jowd hugged him close and looked over his friend’s bowed head to exchange baffled looks with Alma.

No one knew how long the moment lasted before Alma laid a hand softly on Cabanela’s drenched hair. “You’re both sitting in an ever growing puddle of water,” she said with a gentle tease. “Let’s get you out of that coat before it becomes a lake, and you can go warm up in the living room.

Cabanela took a shuddering breath quickly followed by a much calmer and controlled one. He pulled away from Jowd and rose still more unsteadily than he would’ve liked. How on earth was he going to explain this one? He fumbled at his coat with hands still stiff with cold. Alma caught his hands, pulled them away and finished removing his coat and scarf herself.

"I’ll hang these to dry. Jowd take him to the living room and get him a blanket. I’ll make us some tea.” Alma stopped at the exit of the hall. “Oh and Jowd dear could you take Cabanela’s bike inside?”

Jowd stared at Cabanela. “You rode your bike in this.”

“Of course, baby. Couldn’t leave it at the office.”

Soon Cabanela was safely ensconced in an armchair with a blanket wrapped around him and Jowd was in the kitchen helping Alma.

“What on earth brought him here?” Alma asked.

“In the middle of a snowstorm.” Jowd added. “Crazy even by his standards. Did he say anything odd when he called earlier?”

“He seemed worried  when I picked up. He asked if I was all right and seemed very relieved when I was. He also asked again about coming.”

Jowd was silent. Alma watched him. He was looking away and his shoulders were tight. She knew that look. “You have a thought.”

“Today was The day,” he answered thickly.

She froze as well. He told her everything a few years prior after a year of nightmares and strangeness. He couldn’t have hidden it from her as much as he’d wanted to. His own strange behaviour at times and the presence of Sissel and his oddness even for a cat was enough to rouse suspicions. He always wished he hadn’t told her about this day, but how could he not? Her death was central to everything that happened to him and the subject of the nightmares that haunted him.

“But you said he couldn’t remember,” Alma whispered.

“I thought he couldn’t. Only Sissel, Yomiel, Missile and myself could remember anything after it all … happened.” Jowd stared at her his voice and face tight with emotion. “But this was the year. Today was the day you …”

Alma took his hand. “I’m safe. Nothing happened.”

“Maybe … maybe feelings remain,” he said slowly. “Something like déjà vu.”

“Maybe Sissel has an idea?”

They both looked at the table where underneath Sissel lounged watching them.

“Well Sissel? What do you think?”

The cat went unnaturally still.

_“You know I was only dead for one night.” Sissel’s voice came reproachfully into his mind._

_“Ha, and I was only dead twice for a brief time each. You’re still more of an expert.”_

_“He wasn’t there in the end but neither was Lynne and she’s had flashes of familiarity. Maybe he had a stronger one. This became the driving force behind everything he did for the next five years. If he was gonna remember anything it’d be this.” He gave the impression of a shrug. “I’ve never seen a core before but I can check if it’ll make you feel better.”_

_“I never said…”_

_“Thoughts, remember?”_

_Damn he was always forgetting that._

_“Yep.”_

Sissel stood up, stretched and sauntered off into the living room.

“He doesn’t know either.” Jowd said.

“I suppose all we can do is see what he has to say for himself.” Alma sighed as she finished putting the tea things together.

A short time later they were all seated in the living room again. Cabanela drank his tea with his usual flourish much to Jowd and Alma’s relief. It was normality.

_“No core” Sissel’s voice drifted through Jowd’s mind._

Jowd gave a slight nod. Silence fell. Cabanela and Jowd stared at each other both unwilling to make the first move, both unsure what the first move should even be.

Jowd was never one for deep conversations. He never wanted this to happen. Oh at times he found himself wishing Cabanela knew. It was hard and lonely at times to share a history with the other party remembering nothing of it. But, when it came down to it he didn’t want Cabanela to remember, didn’t want him to have to remember two pasts, to suffer memories of the horrors that happened, to remember the five year climb to the top to do everything he could for a friend ready to die. To remember his death and revival and inability to finish the battle. No if there was anything he could do to let Cabanela keep his peace of mind he’d do it.

Cabanela wished he’d given this ‘plan’ as much thought as he gave everything else he did. What was he supposed to say? “I thought Alma was going to die.” It was ridiculous. Still he’d had a hunch, a horrible gut feeling and he’d never ignored those before. Did this matter? Could this just be added to the list of oddities committed by their crazy character in a white coat? And what of the strange flashes of … memory? Dreams? Terrible images that flashed by quickly but felt oh so real … Hm, and speaking of oddities why was Sissel staring at him so intently?

Alma spared them both. “So, Cabanela, what did bring you to see us in the middle of a snowstorm?” Her tone was kind, but he knew her well enough to detect the underlying scold. He would be lucky if that was all he got.

Cabanela took another long drink of tea and stretched so his toes peeked out from underneath the blanket. He was stalling for time and knew they all knew it. No, there was no explanation, no lie that could explain away this crazy stunt.

“I had a hunch..” He was having a hard time looking at Alma now. And why did he keep finding his gaze now drawn to the cat of all things? “All day long I’ve had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, something reaaal bad. To you, Alma.” He tried to say it all in a matter of fact tone of voice. Be casual and maybe it would be brushed aside. Nothing to worry about. Yeaaah, right.

He dragged his gaze back to Alma and blinked in surprise. He’d expected disbelief or maybe fear or … something else. He hadn’t expected her to be exchanging a knowing and - was it sad - look with Jowd.

The rest came out in a tumble of words no longer in his control. “I was so sure. I could see it so clearly, your dead body on the ground, shot. Jowd beside you. Jowd with a pistol saying he shot you.” Even as he spoke the mental image grew clearer and clearer. “But I knew it was all wrong. Jowd would never kill you. He wasn’t, he’s not that kind of man. I have to find … _had_ to find … answers. We arrested Jowd. After all he admitted his own guilt as impossible as it was. And I know, _knew_ it was wrong. So I would find the answers … ” He trailed off.

This was all wrong. What was he saying? This hadn’t happened, but more and more images were flicking past his mental eye. Jumbled and confused with flashes of clarity. Five years … five long  years of throwing everything he had into his career all to find the real answer and save his friend. Investigations, endless discussions with … their medical examiner? The manipulator. The word bobbed up like a piece of flotsam. He had no idea what it meant but a dread came with it that sent a chill through him. He was in a chair, draped like a rag doll. All was lost. All that hard work for nothing but the slightest of chances. His hand drifted over his ribs seeking a pain that wasn’t there.

A cool touch against his cheek startled him out of his swirling thoughts. Alma and Jowd both stood in front of him. Alma had a hand against his cheek and damnit it all he was shaking again. He hated not having full control of his body.  

Cabanela leaned into her but his gaze sought out Jowd. “What happened?” he croaked. “What really happened?”

Jowd sighed. So much for avoiding this. He offered a hand and Cabanela took it. He helped him up and with Alma taking Cabanela’s other hand they pulled him over to couch. He sat him down on one side and took the middle. Gods knew how much he’d wanted to avoid this but if they were going to go through this then he wanted Cabanela right there. Alma took Jowd’s other side and nestled into his arm.

Sitting on the couch like this, Cabanela could feel the exhaustion settling in. And, that brought more of the strange memories back as well of a bone deep weariness perpetually ignored as long as possible to focus on the goal. He suddenly desperately wanted to sleep, but even more so wanted to know _what happened._

It took some time, but eventually the whole story came out.

“Well?” Jowd asked. “Do you remember now?”

Cabanela stared at the wall. Did he? “It still seems vague, like a story I saw long ago. Yet it also feels very real. It’s a straaange sensation.” It explained so many things though both for himself and for the various oddities that occurred between him and Jowd. There had been times especially early on when Jowd would say or do a thing that was strangely familiar for the emotionally reserved man and  then he’d catch himself, there would be an awkward silence then they’d quickly move on. Add another ten years of history and it all made sense.

And what of all his own flashes of insights and thoughts that made no sense? Half forgotten dreams that left him feeling out of sorts in the mornings? Not to mention a certain black cat who’s name always seemed so familiar. A strange black cat who watched this exchange with far more interest than was right for any normal cat. Yes, he made perfect sense now too as much as any of this did.

Another thought hit him and suddenly both arms clamped around Jowd. “Death row, baby?” Jowd winced. And winced again as Alma’s grip on his other arm also tightened. Now they both knew. Both knew he’d wanted to die, to just end it without true closure and leave Kamila. A terrible mistake and one they’d both make him pay for. He looked down at Alma then to Cabanela who was frowning at him. But to have them both here, both safe with his dear daughter just upstairs? He’d pay anything for this.

With difficulty Jowd pulled his arm away from the fierce grip of Cabanela and slung it around his friend pulling him close. Alma saw what he was trying to do and so with far less difficulty he was able to do the same for her.

Cabanela sighed and leaned heavily into his friend’s embrace. With Alma on one side and him on the other everything was as it should be. It felt like years since they’d been together like this even though it had been only a mere few days since he’d last visited.

The snow continued to fall heavily outside while they remained in a warm bubble of safe contentment. The next while would be difficult he knew. He still had to reconcile these new memories and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from probing, from trying to truly solidify them. But now? Now was a perfect moment that he hoped would last a good long time.


End file.
